


Dude I’ve Been In A Mood All Day

by peepo



Series: Purest Heiffel AU [2]
Category: Wolf 359 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepo/pseuds/peepo
Summary: And I Want A New Frickin Toy Car





	Dude I’ve Been In A Mood All Day

**Author's Note:**

> As a break between chapters of Don't Fall Asleep at the Helm, I gladly bring you this garbage. 
> 
> Sorry if the formatting seems weird at all, I usually post from my laptop, but it's 4am and I'm posting from mobile instead

Eiffel has been tense and quiet all morning, sitting on the couch and silently scrolling on his phone. Earlier, when Dmitri leaned over to see what he was looking at, he turned his phone downward, blocking the screen from sight. Dmitri shrugged and walked into the kitchen, understanding the importance of privacy.

Eiffel is unamused when Dmitri comes out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee and an offer of an “air sandwich” for breakfast.

“We are almost out of food,” he says, reaching out a cup of coffee to hand to Eiffel. Eiffel looks up from his phone momentarily, and eyes the coffee. He shrinks in on himself, folding his legs closer to his body and swaying away from the coffee, shaking his head ‘no,’ but still not saying anything.

“You do not want coffee? You normally have fit when you do not have any.” Dmitri asks, surprised. He places the two cups on the coffee table, and leans in close to Eiffel, pressing the back of his hand against Eiffel’s forehead.

“Are you sick?” He asks, feeling for his temperature. “You do not feel warm.”

Eiffel shakes his head ‘no,’ and Dmitri drops his hand, bending over slightly so they’re eye level. He cups Eiffel’s cheek, and looks him in the eye.

“What is wrong, zvezda moya?”

Eiffel doesn’t hold eye-contact, and chooses to shift his gaze away. Dmitri lightly pecks his cheek and bends back up. “Is it something I did?”

Eiffel shakes his head ‘no.’

“Is it something I can help with?”

Eiffel shrugs, seeming to shrink in on himself more.

Dmitri ruffles Eiffel’s hair. “If you decide to tell me what is wrong, I will be happy to try to help.”

“In meantime,” he says, grabbing his keys and his coffee mug off the coffee table, “I must go to store to buy food. Anything in particular you want?”

As he turns to start heading toward the door, Eiffel, suddenly panicked, grabs Dmitri’s wrist. Dmitri stops and looks back down at Eiffel, who is shaking his head frantically. Worried, Dmitri asks, “Eiffel, what is wrong?” Eiffel stops shaking his head, not letting go of his wrist.

“Would you rather eat at restaurant for breakfast?”

Eiffel shakes his head ‘no,’ once again.

“Would you rather . . . Come with me to store?”

Eiffel nods his head ‘yes.’

“Okay, we can do that,” Dmitri says, pulling Eiffel up off the couch. Now standing, Eiffel wraps his arms around Dmitri’s arm and nuzzles his cheek into his shoulder.

Dmitri kisses his forehead, chuckling. “You need to put on sweater, though. Is cold out.”

 

Throughout the car ride, Eiffel only lets go of Dmitri’s hand when he needs to shift gears. And, still silent, latches onto Dmitri as soon as they park and exit the car.

 

While walking through the grocery aisles, a tense pressure seems to build up in Eiffel. He points at all the things he wants-- Goldfish, pizza rolls, apple sauce-- but doesn’t say anything. Halfway through grocery shopping he starts to fidget, shifting on his feet, and playing with Dmitri’s fingers in his hand.

His antsy fidgeting only gets worse as they start to make their way to checkout. Before they can make it to the registers, Eiffel suddenly stops, not letting go of Dmitri’s hand, making him stop as well. He turns around to face Eiffel, who is nervously casting his eyes downward.

“Is something wrong? Did we forget something you want?”

Barely audible above the loud grocery store ambiance, Eiffel whispers, nervous and unsure, “Can we go look at toys?”

Suddenly, everything clicks and Dmitri grins, pulling Eiffel into a hug. “Of course, little one,” he says, then kisses Eiffel’s temple. Eiffel smiles, nuzzling his face into the crook of Dmitri’s neck.

“We must be quick, though. We have cold food.”

Eiffel nods, pulling away from Dmitri with a smile.

He’s much bubblier and happier as he practically skips to the toy aisles, Dmitri following behind with the grocery cart, warning Eiffel not to wander off.

Eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, Eiffel practically bounces in place from excitement. Dmitri catches up, and smiles at him while Eiffel skips from looking at one toy, to the next.

“Do you know what it is you want?”

Eiffel stops his excited bouncing momentarily and tilts his head to the side in thought. He thinks for a moment, shoving his hands in his pockets and scuffing his shoe against the floor.

Finally deciding what he wants, he looks back up at Dmitri and smiles, excitedly bouncing once again while he begins to lead the way to a few aisles over.

They stop in front of the toy cars. Eiffel, unbound in his excitement, can’t hold still for the life of him. He hops between selection of cars, overwhelmed by the many choices.

After a few minutes, Dmitri says, “Better make up mind, or your ice-cream will melt, malysh.”

Upon hearing the nickname, Eiffel excitedly squeaks. The nickname is special, Dmitri only calls Eiffel that when he’s in this mindset.

Eiffel comes down to a decision between two cars. A metallic red Iron Man car, or a yellow racing car. He seems stuck in his decision, holding both out in front of him and examining them.

“Would you like me to help?” Asks Dmitri.

Eiffel smiles, nodding ‘yes.’

“Should we do ‘eenie-meenie-miney-moe?” Normally, Dmitri wouldn’t in a million years talk like this, but, he wants to support Eiffel. This is a very recent development in their relationship, and Dmitri is still adjusting to recognizing the signs, and helping Eiffel when he gets into these moods.

Eiffel grins, and starts reciting “eenie-meenie-miney-moe,” pointing at each of the two cars alternatively with each word. By the end of the recitation, his finger lands on the yellow racing car. He puts the Iron Man car back on the shelf, and hugs the racing car to his chest.

He skips the whole way back to the registers, clutching the car to his chest the whole time.

 

Eiffel walks over to the open trunk of the car to help Dmitri carry bags up, and grabs the bag with the milk.

Dmitri places his hand over Eiffels, however, stopping him.

“Malysh, what do you think you are doing?” Dmitri asks.

“I want to help!”

“You can help, but you are too little to carry that bag, it is too heavy.” He moves Eiffel’s hand away from the bag, and hands him the bag with the bread, “Would you like to carry this one instead?”

Eiffel grins, nodding. He grabs the bag. Grocery bag in one hand, and toy car in the other, Eiffel skips up the stairs to their front door.

Dmitri comes up a moment later, lugging the other six bags with him. Eiffel is running his new car over the wall, pretending it’s a racetrack.

“I am very proud of you for helping,” Dmitri says, a little out of breath. He places down the bags to unlock the door.

Eiffel insists on helping him put away groceries, but Dmitri replies, “No, this is not work for little ones, you go play with new car.”

 

Laying on his tummy in the living room, Eiffel rolls around his car on the carpet, making engine sounds as he does. From the kitchen comes Dmitri, setting down a plastic plate with eggs and toast, and a blue sippy cup of apple juice on the coffee table. They’re the only “little” dishes they own, as Eiffel has only been “out” a month or so.

At the sight of food, Eiffel bolts up off his tummy and plops down on the floor in between the couch and the coffee table. Dmitri joins Eiffel a second later with his own food.

“You have been so patient waiting for breakfast, good boy.”

Eiffel picks up his fork and starts eating. He eats quickly, hungry from having to wait so long, it’s already noon.

After a few minutes, Eiffel whines, tugging on Dmitri’s shirt.

Dmitri, about to take a bite of omelette, puts his fork down. “What is wrong, malysh?”

“Hungry still.” Eiffel pouts, rubbing his eyes.

Dmitri offers Eiffel half of his toast, which he gladly accepts.

Once done eating, Eiffel sips from his cup while Dmitri gets up to put their dishes in the dishwasher. He returns to find Eiffel sipping the rest of his apple juice from his sippy cup in a daze. He puts the sippy cup down and rubs his tired eyes.

Dmitri leans down, petting Eiffel’s hair. “Is it time for a nap?”

“No,” Eiffel yawns, “m’not tired.”

Dmitri kisses Eiffel’s forehead, “You do not sound very convincing, little one.” He scoops Eiffel up, swaying a little from the weight. Eiffel clings to him like a koala, as Dmitri takes him over to their bedroom.

Gently, Dmitri places him down onto the bed, pulling the covers over him.

He kisses Eiffel’s forehead, and hands Eiffel his favorite stuffed animal, a plushy lion. “You take a nap, malysh. I will see you in few hours.” Before he can turn to leave, however, very softly Eiffel says, “Wait, daddy.”

Dmitri’s stills, heart leaping. This is the first time Eiffel’s called him that.

Trying to maintain a calm voice, Dmitri asks, “Yes?”

“Please stay with me.” Eiffel says, squeezing his stuffed lion.

How could he resist such a sweet face, “Of course, malysh.” He climbs under the covers, pulling Eiffel close. Eiffel curls his legs up, wrapping his arms around Dmitri and resting his head on his chest.

“I love you, daddy.”

“I love you too.” 


End file.
